Many different types of traffic channeling devices have been utilized previously. One type that has been widely used comprises a hollow plastic delineator stem that is conically shaped to facilitate stacking of the stems. Also some type of ballast is usually placed near the bottom of the stems to prevent the stems from being inadvertently blown over or moved about by the wind and/or air blasts produced by passing vehicles. One common form of ballast consists of one or more ring-shaped base members which may be placed over the stem and onto an outwardly extending flange of the stem.
One problem with such conically-shaped delineator stems is that they may unnecessarily cause damage to a vehicle when impacted thereby especially if the delineator stems are heavily ballasted. Also, the delineator stems themselves may tear or crack prematurely when impacted by a vehicle, thereby reducing the useful life of the delineator stems.
Another problem with such conically shaped delineator stems is that before reflective sheeting material can be applied to the stems, the sheeting material must be die cut so that it conforms to the conical surface. This is not only wasteful of the reflective sheeting material, which is relatively expensive, it also increases the time and expense of applying the reflective sheeting material to the conical surface. The appearance of the stem may also be affected, for example, by leaving uncovered some portions on the delineator stem because of an insufficient size or cut of reflective sheeting material or by inadvertently applying the material in an uneven manner.
Moreover, ring-shaped ballasts used for anchoring the delineator stems do not make efficient use of space. For example, the ballasts cannot easily be placed into tight work zones or small storage sites.